


The Kitchen At Midnight

by MeanGreenThing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Other, Sandwiches, Sibling Love, Vanya leaving out sandwiches for Five in case he comes back, makes me s a d yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: 'He should have been back by now. His outburst the previous week had shocked all of them, especially after he had not returned to the house before lunch.Vanya knew he would be back eventually, despite her father’s insistence that he wouldn’t return, and she knew Five would be hungry when he returned. So she continued on with her sandwich making.'





	The Kitchen At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I finished TUA this week and all I can think about is Five and Vanya and their friendship. So here have this.

The planks of the old stairs creaked as Vanya tip-toed down to the first floor. She knew she would be scolded if she were to be found up so late. But she needed to do this. For her brother.

She made it downstairs and continued cautiously through the house. She prayed that her father was asleep, or locked tight in his study, too absorbed in his books to notice her, like he was every day. And as was expected, she could see him there, with his back turned to the door, looking through the books. The small, thin window was made of colored glass, which gave the room an odd sheen of green and blue and red. And warped her father's figure.

She scurried past, ducking out of sight under the window, so as not to be spotted. And eventually, she made it to the kitchen.

As her bare feet padded against the cold floor, she could hear the faints sounds of shuffling around the house and upstairs. And could very vaguely hear talking, the walls of the house were surprisingly thin. Enough to hear, but not enough to know exactly who was talking. Though, it sounded like Klaus and Ben.

 

“So, where do you think he went?"

 

She reached up to the wooden cupboard and pulled out the bread box. And listened intently as she opened it, slowly, and cautiously, not making a sound. It was difficult to be so quiet, when her father was just down the hall from her, making her heart race with anxiety, and her hand shake.

 

“I dunno, man. I think he couldn’t take Dad’s training anymore… I don’t blame him. Ever since he locked me in… you know.”

 

Vanya knew who was talking at that point. And as she walked to another cupboard, and brought out the marsh mellows and peanut butter, the conversation continued. Though the voice who spoke was considerably soft and worried.

 

“Do you think Five is okay? I mean, I know he thinks he’s so strong, but if he gets into trouble…”

 

So they were talking about Five. She really couldn’t blame them for being worried. He should have been back by now. His outburst the previous week had shocked all of them, especially after he had not returned to the house before lunch.

Vanya knew he would be back eventually, despite her father’s insistence that he wouldn’t return, and she knew Five would be hungry when he came back. So she continued on with her sandwich making. She spread the peanut butter over the thin piece of bread, no longer paying the conversation going on upstairs and just above her any mind, and instead focusing on being quiet. The next step would take as much caution as she could muster.

‘Marshmellows shouldn't be kept in plastic bags. They’re too noisy’ she thought to herself, as she searched the bag, looking for the hole that her brother's had torn into it like a bunch of trash panda's. Which was hard to do in the dark room, illuminated by nothing but the bright moon outside. Every time the bag crinkled, she winced internally. But kept on, eventually getting her hand inside, and grabbing a handful of the tiny marshmallows, and putting them on to the bread.

She mushed them down carefully with the tips of her fingers so they would stick, and then put another layer of peanut butter over top.

“Miss Vanya? What are you doing?” she froze up and turned around. There was Pogo, standing in the entrance of the kitchen and staring at her. She opened her mouth to reply and all she got was a small stammer “I- uh- sandwich-”

Pogo looked over her shoulder at the marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich, and scrunched his nose ever so slightly “oh, did Mister Five get you into those?” he said. She responded with an awkward laugh “ah, no actually. The sandwich isn’t for me. It’s for Five.” That got Pogo’s face to light up, whether from happiness or surprise, she couldn’t be sure “He’s back? Well, I shall fetch your father then”

Vanya felt a pang of guilt nag at her chest, she didn’t mean to get Pogo’s hopes up. Though she knew she was doing that to herself, by putting together the sandwich “oh, no no no- He’s not back but… I mean… I mean, I know dad says he’s not coming back, but if he does he’ll be hungry. So- so I’m making him a sandwich. And I’m sure it’ll have been eaten by the morning.” she explained.

Pogo’s smile turned sad and sympathetic, which only made Vanya feel worse “Miss Sev- Vanya…” he said gently, walking closer to her “You know, it is very unlikely that your brother will be returning, don’t you?” she huffed and shook her head indignantly “I know that’ what you and Dad, and- and mom  _ believe _ but-”

“Miss Vanya, please. Return to bed.” at that point, she knew there was no point bothering to argue. So she nodded and gave a mumble of affirmation, and then trudged around the monkey to go upstairs.

She turned, as she placed her foot onto the first step, and she could have been mistaken, but she swore she could have seen Pogo, in the kitchen, wrapping the bag in plastic wrap and setting it in the fridge.

She made her way back up the stairs, humming softly as she walked down the hall and to her room. As she stepped inside, she sighed mournfully. All she wanted was for her brother to return home and safe. Her mind wandered, as she thought of any possible way that Five would return. As much as she knew no one would admit it, they all missed him.

And as she wondered to the window, that let in a stream of moonlight. She wondered why her father was so insistent that he wouldn't return. There was clearly something he knew that the rest of them didn't, and Vanya wished she could figure out what it was.

But she was just ordinary. And there was nothing she could do. Even if she tried, she knew she would never make so much as a dent within her family's history. Or any history, for that matter.

All she could do was sit idly by and watch her siblings fight, and get all the fame. While she sat in the corner, with her little violin.

**Author's Note:**

> sabfjsakf, sorry this is so short


End file.
